Thorin's Approval
by Ashleaves
Summary: Kili is eager to teach Bilba Baggins to shoot, but she'll take a little convincing.


"So, you don't know how to handle any weapon at all?" Kili looked astonished. He had been fighting all his life; to think that someone could be unlearned in the art completely baffled him.  
Bilba shook her head, her blonde curls bouncing around her face. "As I keep telling Thorin, the only weapon I'm good at using is a butter-knife."  
"Well, would you /like/ to learn?" he pressed, an eager look entering his eyes. He loved teaching, and Bilba, if she would cooperate, would be a brilliant student. He was certain of it. Besides, they had plenty of time. They had just set up camp not two days from the Shire, and so it wasn't as if anyone would be attacking them any time soon.  
The young hobbit saw the look and sighed reluctantly. She hated war and everything to do with it. But she couldn't resist the request. It was reasonable anyway. If they /were/ attacked, at least she'd know how to handle a bow. "Fine," she said. "But don't tell a soul."  
"Done," said Kili, grinning.  
"Not even Fili," she said, not trusting the young dwarf.  
"Wouldn't dream of it."  
That promise would have to do. Sighing again, Bilba followed Kili just a little ways outside of camp. She glanced over her shoulder to make certain that no one was watching. If Thorin saw them, then he'd be sure to ask questions. And he knew how much of a horrible liar Bilba was.  
"Bilba!" Kili whispered, gesturing for her to hurry. She jogged forward to catch up with him. There were a couple of trees behind a few boulders, just in the right place to provide them some cover from the Company. "We'll shoot at these," said the prince. "Here, shall I demonstrate first?"  
"By all means," Bilba replied, stepping back a little to get out of his way.  
Kili fitted an arrow to the string and pulled back, winked at Bilba, and released the arrow, hitting a large knot near the top of the tree. She applauded; he did indeed have skill, and she had to admit she was lucky to have such an enthusiastic teacher.  
"Ready to try?" he asked, taking another arrow from his quiver. Bilba shrugged. "Why not?" She took the bow from him and fitted the arrow to the string just as Kili had done moments before. She drew it back, and immediately Kili stepped up to her. "What?" she asked, lowering the bow.  
"You're too stiff. You need to relax," he said.  
Rolling her eyes, the young woman took a deep breath. Kili seemed satisfied, so she lifted the bow back up. "Good, you're holding the arrow right; now look down the shaft and make sure that the tip of the arrow is exactly where you want to it to hit the tree."  
Bilba nodded and did so, then took a few deep breaths and released the arrow. She didn't have time to watch it fly, though. She felt a sharp pain in her arm and cursed, realizing a minute later that the bowstring had snapped on her arm. "Ow!" she exclaimed, dropping the bow and glaring at it, as if the incident had been its fault. Looking up at the tree, she saw that she hadn't even hit it. The arrow lay a few feet away from the trunk.  
Kili couldn't help laughing, but he walked up to her and examined her arm. "You'll be alright. It'll sting, but it's something every beginner goes through. Do you want to try again, or are you done?"  
"I have to at least hit it once," she said, determination in her tone. Kili nodded and handed her another arrow, then stepped back. "Go on."  
She missed once more, but managed to save her arm from more pain this time. A few minutes and many, many arrows later, she at last hit the tree, a few inches away from Kili's arrow.  
"Well done." A deep voice came from behind the two, making Bilba jump and let out something that was in between a frightened scream and an angry yell. Whatever it was, it made Kili laugh, and Thorin smirk. For indeed it was Thorin, standing grim and proud as he always did.  
"How long have you-when did you-" sputtered the poor, embarrassed hobbit, a bright red blush creeping into her cheeks.  
"I was here since the second arrow. You did not think I wouldn't notice Kili was gone, and go look for him?"  
"Of course," mumbled Bilba, feeling rather stupid. "Well, why didn't you say something?"  
"It was too amusing not to watch. Come," said the tall dwarf. "Dinner is ready, and you should ask Oin to see about that arm." Bilba nodded and followed the two back to the camp. She couldn't help feeling a little proud of her shooting, even though she'd only hit the tree once. As they made their way back, Thorin looked at her and-did he just wink? Her cheeks turned hotter and, she imagined, redder. Maybe she had earned a little more than a bit of experience in archery, but she wasn't certain what.  
Or if she wanted to know.


End file.
